Tale of Tails
by OKSousuke
Summary: Morigakure, a hidden village in a forest atop the mountain border of the Lands of Earth and Fire, has come into possession of Matabi, the Two Tails. After her Jinchuriki, Jiro Niseru is found guilty of a crime he didn't commit, Matabi and Jiro escape to safety, meeting all kinds of Ninja on their quest. An OC FanFic set in the time of Tobirama Senju's time of power.
1. Chapter 1

Tale of Tails

(A Naruto/Naruto Shippuden FanFic Set in the Era before the Second Great Ninja War)

Legendary Shinobi often spread their name by battling other legends like themselves. One of these legends, before he was legendary, was Madara Uchiha. Before his name became known, he was another Shinobi, like anyone else—beside for his bloodline which granted him the legendary Sharingan.

Of course, he and his fellow clansman were still men after all. Men of war, often times when they are away, will sometimes spread more than their names.

Far away from the Uchiha settlement, a village sits atop a mountain in the Northwest Land of Fire border with the Land of Earth, and is one of the more prosperous of these places due to surrounding villages, allies just outside its borders. Trading vegetables and other supplies was their way of getting things they needed.

After Madara's defeat, Morigakure became a more secretive place. If these children of Uchiha decent, as one would imagine, were to be discovered, they would most likely be terminated to keep secret techniques secret.

Morigakure, however, is not an espionage type village. Their practices include just getting by with what they have. They take advantage of the resources they already have, including the fabled Sharingan. Many villagers oppose this, some believing that having a hidden weapon like the active Uchiha is like a country that promises peace with war while others believe standing back and relying on a possible inside threat like the powerful Genjutsu powers of the Sharingan is simple folly.

The Uchiha branch, named the Niseru that lives in Morigakure only has three Shinobi who were able to awaken their bloodline. The family itself has forty-two active members with Rei Niseru as their leader and spokesmen of the council of the village.

Rei Niseru, age twenty-six, a Jonin and a kind, caring man with longer, messier hair than his nephew, Kazuki that goes only slightly below his neck—due to his status as the first child to awaken the Sharingan, he grew to be more pampered than most others of the clan, causing him to develop an apathetic point of view as well as a pacifistic attitude with village affairs. He is much respected as a leader, but some question his sense of honor and loyalty. Despite his young age, he has the rank of Jonin and Clan Leader for a reason.

Kazuki Niseru, age twenty-four, a Jonin and a noble fighter with short, dark hair that looks as though it's constantly wet, due to the humidity of the forest—his face is often very contorted, as though he's always upset or worried and has dark bags under his eyes.

Jiro Niseru, the village's fool, age nineteen, a young man with a happy go-lucky attitude that often puts gray hairs on Kazuki's head and chin. At Jiro's birth, a new opportunity had arisen at the time for Morigakure—the Two Tails. Morigakure came into contact, and later captured, the Two Tails, because it seemed it was fleeing a battle with a tougher opponent. Jiro was merged with the Two Tails in order to one day control its power to defend the village.

When this seal was placed upon him, it changed him. Immediately following the sealing, his hair had grown to be blue, just like the body of the Two Tails. Over time, after Jiro awakened his Sharingan, his parents and immediate family had noticed it had become warped. Unlike the usual Sharingan, it only made it to two marks, but was still as powerful as a true Sharingan. In his right eye, the Sharingan was yellow and his left was green, matching the eyes of the Two Tails.

He was not raised knowing he was a Jinchuriki. In some cases, as Matatabi, the Two Tails, would call out, he would go to his mother for guidance. "Mommy," he would say, nudging her yukata, "sometimes I hear voices…" The mother would dismiss such things and claim it was his elders yelling at him for whining about Kazuki's eyes and newfound glory.

On other days he would nudge her, asking for milk. "But you hate milk!" his mom cried.

"But Matatabi_-san _wants some!"

"Well, I'll get 'Matatabi_-san_' a glass with dinner!"

Once, on a hot, dry summer evening, Jiro ended up setting his bed ablaze by his chakra nature, granted to him by Matatabi. Kazuki was, in turn, tricked into being his mentor on Fire Style and was almost burned alive because of it. Jiro was and always will be a pyro.

"Mom!" young Kazuki cried. ""Jiro set the garden on fire, _again_!"

"No I didn't you liar!" Jiro protested. "I was at the store!"

"What were you doing at the store?" their Mom gasped.

"You lit the garden on fire!" Kazuki screamed.

"I was buying matches!" Jiro proclaimed proudly.

"Getting _matches?!_" their mom shrieked.

"_You _lit the garden on fire!" Jiro exclaimed to Kazuki.

"Why would I do that? Mom would _kill_ me!" Kazuki explained. "_You _got the matches and set the garden on fire!"

"I wasn't there! _You did it!_"

"ENOUGH BICKERING AND PUT IT OUT!" Rei shouted after getting water in a pail.

Jiro developed strange Fire Style abilities, too. Blue flames would engulf him when he grew angry. Sometimes he would get paperwork and burn it, causing Kazuki to pick up what he leaves behind and work to make up for it. Jiro just thinks Kazuki works hard, when the truth is he runs himself into the ground for his brother's sake.

All three young men wore the same Shinobi Uniforms which consisted of black jumpsuits with white leathery belts and sandal-boots as well as an optional white breastplate that guarded their chests from attack. Jiro did not wear the breastplate, though. He wore a white coat with dark fur at the sleeves, hood and the tail, which went very low—just above his knees. He hates the humid climate. He claimed it hinders his Fire Style as well as keeping Matatabi calm. This was another thing Kazuki dreaded about him.

Days were dismal and humid in Morigakure Village. Jiro, being the Jinchuriki of the Two Tails, was never allowed to leave the village without an escort of Chunin or higher rank. He would often mope around the village when his brothers were away on other tasks.

In his times of boredom, Jiro would enter his own world—an open prairie area where Matatabi, the Two Tails, would roam freely. He and Matatabi had grown very close, like siblings would.

He lied down in a bed of flowers, arms folded back. "You know, Matatabi-_san,_" he started small talk, "it's really boring."

"You should know," she replied, "only boring people grow bored."

Jiro's eyes narrowed. "You sound like Kazuki."

"I do not sound like myself?"

"No—no—I mean you said something Kazuki would normally say."

Matatabi stretched her body, yawning. "I suppose it makes sense. Kazuki shares more with me than you do."

Jiro sighed. "If you like him so much," he remarked, "why don't you—"

"Enough!" Matatabi shrieked. Jiro laughed hysterically.

"I am strangely reminded of when we first actually met…"

"Yeah…"

_Jiro, age eight, was meditating with Kazuki, Rei and his father. His father had told him the fundamentals of chakra and was giving all three boys about how to control it. Jiro ended going deep into his psyche and ended up in a strange land._

_"What the hell? Where's Morigakure?" Surrounding him was an open prairie full of tall green grass and colorful flowers strewn randomly about. He noticed in the distance a strange light coming toward him. "What's that blue thi…? OH MY GOD! IT'S A FLAMING BLUE CAT! NO!" He ran opposite of the cat but it caught up eventually, introducing itself as Matatabi._

"JIRO!" a voice shouted to him, waking him from his trance. The owner of the voice was none other than Kazuki.

"Yo, Aniki," Jiro apathetically said, putting up a hand.

"_Did you deliver that letter to Miki yet?_" he called, taking authority over Jiro in a tree.

"Was that supposed to be done, today?"

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DONE, YESTERDAY!"

Jiro fell right out of the makeshift tree bed right on his head. "Okay. Consider it done."

"Go. _Now._"

"Going now!" Jiro jumped, throwing his arms through the sleeves of his coat and taking off at full speed.

Rei approached Kazuki from behind. "It's always something with you two," he said, using his index finger to clean his throbbing right ear. "Don't ya think you're being a little too hard on him?"

"Look," Kazuki changed from demanding to commanding, "it's because I want him to grow into a fine Shinobi. You know he only _just _became a Chunin not too long ago? And he even almost blew his cover!" He adjusted the black cloth of his forehead protector with the tree inscribed in it on his forehead.

"You can't hold it against him. You'd freak out, too if you saw the Second Hokage."

"I can honestly say I wouldn't. There is nothing wrong with Tobirama Senju."

"Aside from his almost permanently threatening face," Rei added. His voice was failing him as he had to endure training a large group of Genin.

Kazuki sighed. "It's times like this I wish that Mom and Dad could babysit him for me."

"I know you don't want a repeat of that incident, but yelling at Jiro might one day aggravate him and release that demon, again." Rei reached for a scar under his chin with three claw marks.

Kazuki quivered at the thought, remembering the carnage. "I guess…"

Jiro ran through the bazaar area of the village where stands that sold fruits, vegetables, cooked meals and other essentials gathered as many customers as possible by shouting at potential customers. He ran full speed past all of the making a left between two buildings where he was stopped by a dumpster that blocked his path.

He decided to jump over it, disregarding it. _I'm a ninja! I won't let this stop me! _He jumped off of an overhang and onto the roof of Morigaukre's Village Leader's residence. He jumped down and knocked politely on the door.

The old man, Edakage (Branch Shadow) leader of Morigakure, Miki Mizuki, answered solemnly. "What's today's ruse, Jiro?"

"No ruse! I bring letter!" Jiro pleasantly presented Miki with the envelope with a smile.

Miki raised a gray furry eyebrow. "You mean the mission report from your last assignment? That was supposed to have been given to me yesterday!"

"It got lost in the mail!" Jiro scratched his head.

"Right," Miki noted sarcastically, nodding his head. "I'll file this for Kazuki straight away."

"Roger!" Jiro immediately made tracks as he ran away. Miki muttered obscenities about things getting lost in the mail. He walked back into his dimly lit home and went into his private study. A shadow came from behind, silently passing a blade through him, leaving no trace of evidence but a small whimper from his victim.

Jiro looked around. He made sure no one would see him as he made his way to a path he created so as to leave undetected. This path was used regularly to satisfy his need to be entertained and the forest was the best place. He loved all the creatures he found while there and also loved how the forest shut in chakra, making tracking impossible. The trees were a gift from the First Hokage after relations were semi-restored. They were germinated to shut out chakra, similar to Konoha's forests. It was a paradise retreat and a great place to lose Kazuki and the others.

He left the village completely under the cover of the setting sun's aurora. As soon as he was in the forest, he switched his form, taking up the flames of Matatabi. This triggered his Sharingan, due to the added tension as well as the connection between Matatabi and his eyes. He ran on all fours through the forest, letting it all soak in.

It would be hours before he returned.

A steady rain doused the area. It rained often this time of year, especially being so close to the clouds but it was often lighter. Jiro approached the gates, knowing someone had noticed his absence, but no guards were there to greet him with a lecture. _That's strange,_ he thought. _Usually those guys have a post here… Did they leave for a village assembly? I don't hear any cheers or applause… _Jiro sensed danger, which triggered his Sharingan to activate on its own.

"Jiro," called Matatabi, "be careful…"

_This chakra… Kazuki is fighting someone!_

Jiro walked cautiously toward where Kazuki's chakra was. He was able to see him, finally. He was standing on top of Miki's residence. "Aniki!" he shouted to his brother.

"Jiro! Get away from here!" A silhouette of another Shinobi attacked him.

Jiro drew a hard breath, terrified. "ANIKI!" His hands turned into chakra claws as he used his legs to kick the ground and propel him at the enemy, cutting them harshly on the shoulder. Kazuki fell off the sloped roof, thudding heavily on the ground. Jiro jumped after him after having concluded his opponent was out.

He lifted Kazuki off the ground. "Aniki…" he choked up. "I'm sorry I left!"

Kazuki weakly smiled. "That's my pain in the ass brother… Goes out without telling us and manages to return when we need him…"

"Look! We can get away, now!" He looked at Kazuki's wound and saw a disillusioning sight—a kunai stabbing through his breastplate, causing heavy bleeding. It wasn't the only wound, but it was definitely most noticeable. There were several deep gashes in his lower body as well as a slash to the neck.

"Jiro… You shouldn't have come back…"

"Remember? I've dealt with bandits before! Where's Rei? He can help!"

"That's… just… it…" his voice began to fade farther away.

"Aniki! Stay with me!"

"Ji…ro…"

"What?! What is it?!" He began to squeeze his brother's lymph body.

"Be…hind you!"

Jiro looked, just as a kunai and paper bomb grazed his face. "Shit!" He grabbed tightly on Kazuki and jumped, taking him to safety. Jiro glared at the thrower of the tag and was blown aback. "Rei…?"

Rei, fangs bared, eyes glowing, glared down at Jiro from Jiro's tree to Miki's ruined garden. "Hmph. I forgot how fast you are, Jiro," he growled.

"REI!" Jiro entered the Chakra Shroud Mode, making his blue hair look ablaze with cat ears, causing his coat to take on blazing nature and a long tail to appear on his lower back. He began to growl ferociously at his uncle.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you," he hissed. "I plan to take you _alive._"

"_What the hell is that supposed_ _to mean?! What did I do?!_"

"Do you remember the early years of your training?"

Jiro did not recall those years. "What does _that_ have to do with this? What do you want from me?"

"You're dense as always," he sighed, putting a hand over his face and shaking his head. "You're the cause of a lot of my and Kazuki's suffering! You even killed four of our family including your own parents!"

Jiro stopped. "That… No… It can't be…" Jiro was completely caught off guard by this having not known his father and also assuming his dad was a 'proper' Uchiha.

"During a routine checkup, you lost control _and you killed them_!"

"Do you hold a grudge against me, or Matatabi?—_because I wasn't the one who did such a thing!_"

"_It was you and you know it!_" Rei lost his sense of calm rationality. "_You're the reason they died! _YOU KILLED THEM! _You caused the village entirely too much suffering!_ I'm going to end it with this!"

_Monster? Is that all I am to him? After all these years, he's hated me this much? He really hates me…?_

"MONSTER! BAKENEKO!" Rei drew a blade and attacked Jiro. To him, it seemed his hatred blinded him, because there was a gap where Jiro could counter.

And that he did.

Jiro slipped past him and flashed the tiger seal hand sign. "Fire Style: Great Inferno Jutsu!" A massive blue fireball engulfed the unsuspecting Rei, burning him. Rei fell to his knees, his chakra disappearing.

Rei made no attempt to get up. He knew he was defeated. "You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be. With this, the village will see it, too!" Those were his last words.

Voices in the distance were yelling in panic at what had just gone on. The mob of villagers entered the open area in front of the house. Miki pushed his way through them all. "What is going o—JIRO!"

Jiro stood over Kazuki's and Rei's bodies, tears flooding his eyes as they went dark again. "Miki_-san_…" he whined.

Miki jumped to the only sensible conclusion. "Jiro… Have you lost control again?" The crowd began to mutter words of fear that escalated to hatred.

"N—No! Rei attacked Kazuki and I was only defending myself!"

"What are you talking about?" Miki questioned. "I sent Rei to find you and bring you the village square!"

"He attacked out of nowhere!"

"Lies!" cried a villager.

"He lost his mind!" cried another.

"He's getting too dangerous!" cried even more.

Before Jiro could testify anymore, the mob began to fester and accuse him of the murder of both Rei and Kazuki. Miki looked disapprovingly at Jiro. "You know we can't let this go."

_Their eyes… They hate me… Why me? I'm no monster… Matatabi! Help me! Explain it to them!_

"I cannot," she replied. "They will not hear it from me. They won't believe us."

"Matatabi! Please!" Jiro's tears grew thicker. Miki took a step closer. "NO!" Jiro's Sharingan made a strange transition to something resembling a cat's eye gem, slit with a single straight line bisecting the iris. He jumped on a blue box now hovering in the air. "If you guys hate me, I'll leave you alone!" He jumped off on all fours out of the village and away. _It hurts! They hurt! My eyes are on fire! Aniki! Help me! _

Just like that, Jiro left the forest on the mountain, going as far south as his legs would carry him.

Back at the village, Miki turned to the mob. "Today is definitely a sad day," he addressed the crowd of confused villagers. "We lost three great Shinobi today. Our 'Gifted Eyes' Team has been destroyed... Come we must mourn the passing of Kazuki." He looked at the two bodies, a crimson gleam appearing in his eyes. The crowd followed his orders without question.

*Chapter 1: The Two Tails and the Two Sides END*


	2. Chapter 2: Ripples and Waves

It had been a week since his leaving Morigakure and Jiro was already fatigued by lack of food and water. He had been going south for a long time, but seemed to get nowhere all the time. He was somewhere between the forests and the Hidden Villages of the Land of Fire, a lush forest area still, but less familiar.

During such travels, he noticed some unusual changes in his Sharingan—changes that made what were already a strange anomaly stranger. When he would gather wood for a fire, instead of the normal blue flames, they would be black as though tainted by another dark force.

He climbed a tree and lied down on the most stable of branches he could find and closed his eyes. He dreamt about being a housecat with two tails, playing with yarn being held by Kazuki. He would swat at it and reach to grab it, but all the while Kazuki would laugh as he pulled it just out of reach.

He opened his eyes, more tears rolled down his cheek. _Did you ever do that, Matatabi? Did you ever play with yarn or something when you were young?_

"I do not recall much of those years," she replied. "Does that have to do with our dream?"

_Yeah… I just thought it was your dream…_

"No," she shook her head apologetically. "It was yours…"

_I see… I guess I can't get over it…_

"It must have been hard on you…"

He opened his eyes wider, taking note of his surroundings. He was not in the tree he slept in nor was he in the forest. He sat straight up. _Where… am I?_

He was on a futon mattress in the middle of a hut—in a separate part from the rest of the hut. A young man, seemingly around Jiro's age, with long straight red hair and unusual eyes for such a kind looking face, pulled back the wood tubes on strings that made up the curtain of the room. "Have you risen from the dead?"

Jiro was not amused. "Who are you?"

"Hey," the red haired man snapped playfully. "_I'll_ ask the questions here!"

Jiro smiled, eased by his gentle nature. "I guess it's polite to introduce myself first."

"_Now_ you're talking!"

Jiro smiled brighter. "I'm Jiro of…" He stopped. "I…"

"Jiro? It already sounds like you had it rough." (This is a joke about the name Jiro. It's a common name that literally means "Second Son" and is often used as a name for the least important son in some families in old times. It's more or less used as a simple name these days, though.)

Jiro chuckled. "I guess you could say that!"

"I'm Akito Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!" A gleaming smile took his face. Then as though remembering something, he let out a quick breath. He offered Jiro bread with sliced meat in it. "Here! You should eat!"

Jiro examined what was given to him carefully. "Kazuki always told me not to accept food from strangers."

Akito burst into laughter. "_Kazuki?! _Oh Jiro! You really_ did_ have it rough! And saying something like that at _our _age?" He continued to laugh as Jiro shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He gave Jiro an intense look. "I guess you _were_ hungry…" (The reason Akito laughed at hearing Kazuki's name is because Kazuki literally means "One Tree," making his name numerically more significant than Jiro "Second Son.")

Jiro smiled gleefully. "That would mean I'm not hungry, now!"

"Hey! You ate too fast! Let it sit in there for a while before you ask for more!" Both men had a good laugh. A few minutes later, Akito brought a plate piled high with more bread and meat. "Go ahead! We'll have a feast!"

Half of the food had already been demolished. Jiro smiled guiltily. "That'll be enough for me, Akito-_kun!_"

"Ha! You've got a powerful appetite, there!"

"I guess it's because I'm eating for two!"

Akito looked him over intensely. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you pregnant? A girl with the name Jiro—that's kinda weird…"

"No—no—I'm eating for Matatabi, too!"

"Who's Matatabi?" Akito asked intrigued. "If you're eating more for her, you'd be better off not getting any for her at all."

"No—no—she's sealed inside my soul!" Jiro accidentally let slip, not even noticing he had implied he was a Jinchuriki of some sort.

"Sealed inside your soul?"

Jiro nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you two people in one?"

"Well, a person and a giant two-tailed odd-eyed cat!"

Akito took another breath as though a thought recurred to him. "I'll be right back."

Jiro nodded. "Right! Take your time! Thank you for your hospitality!" It seemed like an hour before Jiro heard movement, again. But a strange clanging noise seemed to sound like footsteps. Through the separations in the curtains, Jiro was able to see Akito's red hair. "Akito_-kun?_"

A strange chakra emanated from the other room. It had an ominous and dark feel to it. Then Jiro saw his eyes again. The ripple pattern was enough to give it away. There was no mistaking it.

"—Rinnegan!" Matatabi cried

_—Rinnegan! _Jiro repeated to her and himself. He reached in his leg kunai pack and pulled a kunai out—just in time to block a katana blade being brought down upon him. "Akito_-kun_, this joke isn't funny!"

Akito gritted his teeth. "This isn't a joke!" He pushed the blade harder. Jiro rolled away and bolted out of the hut. He found himself in a large village, surrounded by people with red hair, dark hair, tall, short and otherwise. Most of them wore red samurai armor.

_I'm in a foreign village… but I can't be _there _of all places!_

Akito walked out of the hut. "I remember you, now. There was a report of a Bakeneko on the loose. A giant beast made entirely of chakra… a _Tailed Beast_!"

Jiro grimaced. "I'll leave peaceably. Okay?" He took steps away from Akito in a direction he could only hope led to safety.

Akito pointed his katana at him. "No! I'm gonna kill you, here!"

Jiro swallowed his heart. "Kill me?" The tension activated his Sharingan, the two marks returning to their original state.

Akito noticed the change almost immediately. "Those eyes…!"

Jiro could not help but fear Akito's Rinnegan. "You're one to t—talk!"

A large gash appeared in Jiro's right shoulder. The pain suddenly hit him and sent him to his knees. Akito flicked his blade to get some of the dripping blood off. "I hope that's not all _you_ can do." He turned back to face Jiro. "Talk—I mean."

Jiro could not grasp this speed. He gathered as much strength as he could and took off—disregarding concealing his hidden power. He managed to get to the arch where villagers of this strange place went in and out and ignored the guards posted and escaped, Akito right behind him.

Going east was all Jiro could do. Escaping Akito was his only option. _Matatabi, _he called in his head, _I need a route to safety. Akito_-kun _won't let up unless I find somewhere like Hotarubi Forest back home._

"There is no clear route, but we may lose him just going straight."

_I hope you're right… _They ended up in an open prairie area with yellow grasses and few dead looking trees as cover. _Oh yeah,_ Jiro thought sarcastically._ This is perfect! We're easy targets here! _A gust of wind from the west blew the grass blades lightly. Jiro made several fast hand signs.

Akito emerged from the trees to the west, scanning the area with his senses. He knew Jiro was here, but his chakra was flocculating, switching between monstrous to normal until both were present. He narrowed his gaze, wrinkling his forehead and facial features.

From behind a tree, Jiro emerged with a smug grin. "Akito_-kun_," he teased, "I hope you know where we are."

Akito looked around. "This is open land…" Among the grass, cattails were also growing. "I really don't know."

"This is a very nice place, Akito_-kun_! It's great for a game of cat and mouse!"

These words hit Akito's ears like a thunderclap. "Don't tell me this is where you…!"

"Many a brave soul has followed Matatabi and I into this place! And only some can brag about it!" Jiro bluffed. This place was as alien as any other outside Morigakure.

Akito's grip began to shake and quiver on his katana. "I… I bet you're bluffing!" he called out after a moment's thought. Jiro transformed into the full size of Matatabi, roaring ferociously at Akito.

Akito stood his ground, adjusting his stance only slightly. "Y—you're asking for it!"

Jiro pounced at the ground in front of Akito causing him to fall on his rear end. Akito stumbled as he crawled backwards into another Jiro. The second Jiro jumped on the Two Tails Jiro, holding a blue sword made entirely of fire. "I hope you understand," Jiro taunted. "The power of a Jinchuriki is ten times greater the actual power of the Tailed Beast itself!"

Akito's eyes revealed little fear. Something was off about Jiro and he could tell. He gathered his wits and rushed Jiro. "_Don't make sport of me, boy!_" He slashed at Jiro and Matatabi, making a bigger gash in both of them. Jiro fell, life left his body slowly. Akito sheathed his blade after wiping it with a red cloth. "You're no Jinchuriki. You're just masquerading as one." Over his shoulder, Jiro and Matatabi both exploded into smoke. "Shadow Clones… He's delaying me…" More Two Tails Knights appeared in the area.

Jiro could only hold the clone sign as he ran. Matatabi began to protest but such things were futile. Jiro had a plan. _Whatever makes that black fire, _he thought,_ maybe I can use it to stop him! He doesn't seem too bright… _Jiro stopped in another prairie. _How did I do it the first time?_

Akito cut down another Two Tails Knight. "How can he have the chakra for all of these clones?" Akito stopped as he faced the last three. "He obviously doesn't want to fight directly." Just then, the clones exploded into smoke, leaving Akito alone. "Damn. It looks like whatever he was doing is finished." He ran toward Jiro's chakra.

Jiro remained in a meditation position, trying to figure out how to make the black flames. _I guess I just have to focus… If I do that, I may be able to…_

"_Amaterasu_," called Matatabi, "the inextinguishable black flame that could only be stopped when its target is decimated, such a power cannot be used without a price. I've only seen such a phenomenon once, but I can tell you, Jiro—it will destroy everything it touches.

Jiro admired the black blaze floating between his separated hands, a trickle of blood rolled from his right eye to his cheek. "As long as I can remember this feeling… this burning… I'm sure I can use it… Matatabi! I'm going to use _thatJutsu _with it!"

It was not long before Akito wandered into the area. His eyes darting toward Jiro with his hands in the Horse hand sign. "Do you think a simple trap will stop me? I can tell Clones from the real body, so you can't fool me!"

Jiro smiled. "Akito_-kun,_" he inquired, "how much about the Rinnegan do you understand?"

"Is that a trick question?" Akito snapped.

"I'm asking just how much power you draw from it. It's obvious you're a master swordsman, but what about Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?"

"Just what are you getting at?"

"_I'm asking you a serious question here!_" Jiro flailed his arms in exasperation.

"I'm giving you my answers," Akito replied as he folded his arms.

"_You're asking more questions!_"

"Questions are the best answers!"

"_Not to 'yes or no' questions!_"

Akito sighed. "Jeez… The time you spend talking this could've been… over with… _Dammit._"

Jiro ran toward Akito, Sharingan in the straight catlike shape. "Fire Style: Fire Blade!" He made a flame sword and attacked, Akito parried with his own katana.

"What are you planning?!" Akito shouted.

"_What are you getting at?_" Jiro taunted. He kicked Akito away making more signs. "I wish there was a cat in the Zodiac…" he said to himself. "I guess Tiger is the close second!" Akito slid on his heels and managed to keep from losing his footing, only able to watch in awe at what he was witnessing.

Jiro was changing form, not from human to Two Tails, but something else. Blue chakra enveloped him, giving him a strange look. His black over shirt and pants turned blue and the white sandal-boots turned black. His skin took on a similar look of the Two Tails as well. His white coat changed to a black and blue blazing cloak, the fur on the hood, sleeves and cape blazing black. Two comma marks appeared on his back as well.

His eyes seemed to glow in the setting sunlight. He reached out a hand and created a sword out of the black flames of Amaterasu. "Akito_-kun…_" he whispered. "I hope you understand, it gets lonely being a Jinchuriki. Friends begin to fear you, family begins to loathe you, cherished comrades only seek to use you and your only real friend is the beast sealed in you…"

Akito quivered, emotions running high. _He's alone…? His family, friends and comrades all hate him? Is that the life of a Jinchuriki? He's just like me… Exiled by his people… _Akito smiled, his shadow crept closer as though to connect with Jiro. "So you're like me, huh?"

Jiro twitched with surprise. "Like you?"

"I was recognized as a brilliant swordsman by more than just you, ya know!" He raised his katana, admiring the red fish skin wrapping the handle. "Your strength is impressive as well, but I won't be outclassed by a monster!" He lurched at Jiro, leaving no opening—no options besides blocking.

Jiro punched Akito square in the jaw, not using the Flame Sword, but his free fist. "I am not a monster!"

"Agh! I thought you were nice!" Akito cringed, waiting for more pain to overtake him, but such a feeling never came. He opened his eyes to see the tip at his nose. "Aren't you gonna finish me?"

"You had a chance to finish me a moment ago and _you _didn't take it, so why should I?"

"You're too cocky, kid," Akito bellowed.

"I could say the same." Jiro offered a hand. "Why not call a truce—from one exile to another."

Akito took his hand slowly. "It's not like I care, don't misunderstand. I just expended my chakra after fighting those clones!"

"Yeah! Sure!" Jiro chuckled. He then went serious. "Hey," he beamed, "do you think I could stay with you and eat your food while not paying you a single Ryo?"

"_Oh _there _you go! You think we're friends just because we share a little bit of our past!_" He stormed off in direction he came in. He was then stopped by a wall of black fire. He looked back at Jiro. "_Fine!_"

Jiro jumped for joy, returning to a standby state. "Yahoo!" he cried. "Which way back to your village?"

Akito looked at him, terrified. "I have no idea where we even _are_!"

"_What?!_"

"I've never gone this far away from the village before!"

"_Are you kidding me?!_"

"_Quit yelling and let me think!_"

"_Why?! It's not gonna help us!_"

"_You got any better ideas?!_"

Jiro fell on his backside. "Think away, Big Guy."

*Chapter 2: Ripples and Waves END*


	3. Chapter 3

The two young men began to wander the area, going in circles, hoping a traveler would find them and aid them. Jiro was the first to collapse from fatigue, even though he had eaten only a few hours earlier. He threw his arms into the air dramatically. "_I give up!_"

Akito turned sharply, glaring menacingly with his Rinnegan. "_Give up?_ Where would we be if The Sage of Six Paths just _gave up_?"

"I'm pretty sure the Old Sage never dealt with not knowing where home was."

"GAH! I can't _believe_ I'm stuck with you like this!" Akito fell to his knees on the dirt road and grabbed his head, flailing dramatically. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that, myself."

"_I don't wanna hear any more of your crap, Jiro!_"

"Then take yours somewhere else." He waved a hand.

"_Fine! I'll do that!_" Akito stormed off in a random direction. He managed to get ten meters away when he came back.

"Couldn't bear the thought of being alone in the forest?" Jiro inquired, chewing on a wheat stem. Akito nodded. "Saw a snake?"

"Several."

Jiro sighed as he strained to get up off the ground. "Once I replenish my chakra, we can use Matatabi to cover more ground."

"How long will that take?"

"How long until sunrise?"

Akito grabbed his head again and screamed. "_Why don't you just forget it?_"

Jiro jumped into a tree. "I spent a week in a forest. These dead trees are way better than the ones I slept in at that time. I'm sure we can stay the night here and get going tomorrow."

"_No way!_" Akito crossed his arm in refusal. "I will _not _sleep in some shabby tree!"

"And your shack was _less_ shabby?"

"_Agh!_" Akito made a sinister face. "If you fall asleep before me, I'll wring your little neck!" Jiro threw up a single hand with his index and middle finger out, pointed to the sky. At that moment, a blue barrier surrounded him. "That's not fair!" Akito protested.

The sun began to hide behind the horizon, casting colors of pink, orange and red into the sky. The grassy prairie became dark, only lit by the half moon. Akito shivered in the cold night air, resting only his back against the spiny trunk of the tree. "_Jiro~~~!_" he whined. "_I'm cold~~~!_"

Jiro sat up, releasing the barrier with another flash of his hand. He then made the Ox hand sign and whispered, "Fire Style…" Akito's eyes widened with fear, sensing the blast as it prepped. "…Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Jiro inhaled a deep breath as Akito ran as far away as he could in the three seconds he had. Jiro exhaled, sending a flurry of small blue fireballs. Each one missed Akito and dispersed as they hit the ground.

"_What the hell, Jiro! You could have killed me!_"

"I didn't did I? And look, I hit a log. Use it to get warm."

Akito looked at a tree in the distance that was burning. Akito fell silent at the sight. He looked back at Jiro, completely baffled. "How much chakra did you put into that Jutsu?"

"Oops," Jiro apathetically replied.

"_Oops? Now we have to wait longer for your chakra to recover, dumbass!_" Another fireball hit the ground next to his feet. Akito shrieked and jumped in the tree.

"Not so bad up here, is it?" Jiro inquired.

"_Not so bad my ass! How can you sleep in a tree?!_"

"It's only difficult when an idiot won't shut up!"

"_Yeah! That's you!_"

"Then shut up and let me sleep."

"Fine…" Akito remained silent.

As Jiro lied there, he thought about something. For a long time, around the time he and Akito managed to find the road, he felt as though he was being watched. The chakra he sensed, though it was faint because of Akito's, was far enough away to pose no danger, but was close enough to cause worry. He pondered the thought of telling Akito about it, but worrying Akito unnecessarily was a bad idea. He wasn't even sure the chakra he was sensing was an enemy or just a casual observer.

Jiro jumped off of the tree, glancing at the sleeping Akito with his Senju style samurai armor off and set next to his katana and weapons pouches. _For all the fuss he put up, _Jiro thought, _he can sure sleep. _He threw the barrier hand sign and set one around Akito and his belongings. _I can't have him getting involved in a fight if all he can do is use that sword._

He trailed off toward the faint chakra. The only thing on his mind was if he had the chakra to fight them. He wandered, not getting any closer to his target. And it seemed like he was going in a circle again. He looked around where he was and ended up seeing Akito, sound asleep again. _Matatabi, _Jiro called.

"It's Genjutsu," she responded after a thought. "They're not getting hostile. They seem to want to test us."

_I was afraid of that. Alright. Lend me a boost to break it._

"Right."

Just like that, Jiro was awakened, still lying in the tree as though he'd never gotten up. "Akito_-kun_?" he called, fearing Akito's capture. Jiro heard loud voices in the distance, hidden in the grasses. "_Akito_-kun_!_" Jiro flailed, looking for his coat only to find it missing. _Shit… I can't lose that coat! _He followed the voicesin the grass. He came to a spot where he saw Akito on his knees, shoulders shaking, his voice cracking. "Akito_-kun_, are you okay?!"

"It's too much…" Akito shivered and shook. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Akito_-kun!_" Jiro reached out a hand.

Akito swiftly turned to face Jiro, holding a little girl under her arms out. "_Look at this! Look at the cuteness that you see before you!_"

The little girl was about as tall as Jiro's leg to his waist. She had short hair that was thick and full. She had had powerful green eyes to clash with her shining red hair and was wearing a leaf colored dress that lightened at the skirt, divided by a wavy line. She had a young, childish and innocent face—the kind you would give the last bowl of ramen to.

Jiro examined this girl carefully. "Akito," he said, not taking his eyes off of her. "She's not as adorable as you might think."

"What are you talking about? _She's absolutely adorable!_"

Jiro took his eyes off of her. "You don't read many horror stories, do you?"

"What?"

"You know—cute girl in the middle of the night fools you into following her away from the safety of your friends and light and taking you somewhere dark and desolate where she kills you where no one will ever find your body in time to ID it and you end up a nameless corpse in an unmarked, unwell kept grave."

Akito's expression went from adoring to slowly terrified at each word of Jiro's explanation. "You just want her all to yourself! This little cutie wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Tia_-san_, explain to me why you're playing with my friend here's feelings."

The little girl's intense eyes took on a more sinister look. "Ji-Ji_-kun_ saw through Tia's ruse!" The violet star on her forehead glowed slightly as she was pulled out of Akito's grip and placed on a nearby tree branch. "Ji-Ji_-kun_ is too smart to be fooled by Tia's charm!"

"_Jiro?!_" Akito began to panic, watching as his nightmare come true.

Jiro took a defensive stance. "Akito_-kun_, she has our equipment!"

Akito took notice that his armor was missing, but never wondered why. "You!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Tia. "Return my items at once or face the pain my Rinnegan can inflict upon you!"

Jiro put his palm over his own face. "Akito_-kun…_"

Tia bellowed a horrifying laugh. "_You think I fear the Rinnegan, mortal?!_" She raised her hands, with them, giant tree roots shattered the earth below her, making the tree she was standing a giant tree golem.

"_Holy Sage of the Six Paths!_" Akito shouted at the golem.

Jiro grinned. "Tia_-san,_" he called calmly, "you're just as extravagant as I remember!"

Tia threw an arm up to hide her face. "_Sh-shut up, Ji-Ji_-kun!" She sent a fist at Jiro and Akito.

"Get down!" Jiro tackled Akito to save both of their hides.

"Nice going!" Akito yelled as he remained prone in the grass. "Who _is_ this girl?"

Jiro, lying next to him, replied, "An old friend I met in Hotarubi Forest."

"_Don't tell me she's a crazy ex-girlfriend! I've heard of Yandere!_"

"Relax. It's not like that." He turned his head to look at the golem as Tia swayed her shoulders on its right "shoulder." "She's just being playful, now. It could be worse."

Akito went pale. "_Playful?_"

"Don't worry. She's not hostile." Jiro stood up to face Tia. "Hey! We don't see each other for a year and _this _is the greeting I get?" A fist zoomed past him and crashed a few inches from his body.

"Tia won't be fooled by Ji-Ji_-kun_'s cool appearance! Ji-Ji_-kun _is afraid of Tia!"

Jiro looked up. His eyes transitioned to Two Tailed Sharingan. "I guess that means you intend to fight me."

Tia jumped a little, throwing her arms up in front of her. "Tia will fight Ji-Ji_-kun _if she has to!" She prepped the golem's arms for more attacks. She made the horse hand sign, once again causing the star on her forehead to glow. "Wood Style: Forestry Strike!" The golem grew extra arms that began to pummel the ground as Jiro ran to avoid them, jumping at close encounters.

Jiro jumped up next to the golem's head where Tia was and took notice to Akito's and his own belongings safely in a box on the golem. He made the ox hand sign and shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" He sent out five bursts of three fireballs. Each flame hit a portion of the golem's limbs, setting them ablaze.

Tia weaved more hand signs, replacing the limbs of her current golem. "Wood Style: Forestry Crasher!" The golem's arms became rounded and sharp.

Jiro was at a loss for words. "You've really improved your Wood Style, little Forest Sprite!"

Tia's face reddened a deeper crimson than her hair. "_Shut up!_" She sent the golem's sharpened arm at Jiro.

Jiro timed his next jump. He let the arm crash and become lodged into the ground under him. He ran up the golem's arm, dodging the second arm as it tried to stop him and he jumped again to get closer to Tia. He looked her in the eyes. "I win, Tia_-san_!" He gave her a strong embrace.

Everything returned to normal. The Golem returned to the earth and everyone was back on normal ground. Jiro was holding a dazed Tia in his arm as he landed lightly on the ground. Akito jumped out to recover their belongings, placing his katana and armor in their rightful places, as well as accidentally donning Jiro's white coat, which turned red on his back.

"Akito_-kun_," Jiro called over his shoulder, "please avoid wearing my coat. I'd hate to see what would happen should you do."

"_Why? Am I gonna blow up?_" Akito panicked and stripped himself of the coat, tossing it on the ground.

"I dunno, but I'd rather you _not_ wear it. It's mine." He looked at Tia, who had her lips parted and eyes closed. Jiro let her go the instant he saw that.

Tia landed gently, but that didn't stop her from losing it. "_What the hell, Ji-Ji-_kun_?! You were supposed to kiss Tia!_"

"I'm sure you'd be mad either way." He grabbed the coat off of the ground and dusted it off. "And you should know—it's hard when you look like a twelve-year-old."

Tia grimaced. "Ji-Ji_-kun_ should remember. Tia is a Runaway Nin. Tia can't just be her most known self all the time!"

"_Can someone explain to me what's going on?_"Akito cried. "_Please?_"

Tia placed a thumb on her forehead, just under the violet star. "Tia stores extra chakra energy for Transformations! She can be any age she's been and look any certain way! She was the best Assassin that the Senju Clan ever had!"

"Senju? You mean those guys with the Wood Style and the incredible chakra?" Akito's query took a fangirl turn.

"Coming from you, Akito_-kun_," Jiro said, shocked, "that's a real statement…"

"Even _I _fear the strength of the Senju… I met one that was able to stop the Nine Tailed Fox in only a few short attacks and another that could flood an entire village in one Jutsu."

Jiro's jaw dropped. Legends of the Tailed Beasts reached even the ears of the Morigakure and must have reached the entire Ninja World, too. "One man took on a Tailed Beast _alone_?" He looked at Tia. "It took half of our Shinobi Army to tame just Matatabi… and she was wounded at the time…"

Tia smiled sinisterly. "I fear no man, Akito Uzumaki. Not even Hashirama himself."

Akito cowered behind Jiro. "I'm so sorry for calling you cute!"

Tia placed a palm over her face. "Ji-Ji_-kun_, why are you traveling with Aki-Aki, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home with Kazu and Rei-Ray?"

Jiro choked up, having been reminded of his hellish nightmare back at home. "I… I left after an incident involving Rei… He turned on me."

"Isn't it the other way around?" she inquired curiously.

"Look," he shook his head, fighting back tears. "If it was, it would be much easier to bear…"

"Sounds like Ji-Ji_-kun _needs another hug." She took steps toward him, making a transition from a young girl to a more mature young woman, her dress turned to an over the shoulder style, leaving her right shoulder bare and parted at the now long skirt, leaving her left leg slightly exposed. She embraced Jiro more tightly. "Maybe we can travel together, like it should be—free for Matatabi as well as you."

Akito's jaw dropped as blood rushed to his cheeks, causing a little to exit is right nostril. Jiro remained speechless. "I guess we _do _need your help. Akito and I are a team, now though, so we'd all travel together."

Akito gathered his wits. "We need to get back to Uzugakure, but I've never been this far out of the Land of Fire, before…"

Tia pushed his shoulders, putting distance between their bodies to look him in the eyes. "The nearest village that isn't Morigakure is Amegakure. They could give you directions or something." She handed Akito a map. "Since Jiro isn't a map reader, you'll have to take him to where you need to go, but look, boys, if you intend to stay in Amegakure, bring your identification and a couple pairs of sunglasses to 'protect' your eyes. I'd hate for them to rain on your parade."

"You're not coming with us?" Jiro pleaded.

"If I did that with your preference, I'd be discovered, so I'll just 'Follow the Trees' and see where I go."

Jiro nodded. "_Follow the Trees._" Tia reverted to her younger self and hid in the brush again without another word.

Akito studied the map intensely. "Did she chart this herself?!"

Jiro nodded. "She told you, right—about her traveling away from Senju territory?"

"I didn't take her seriously… but this is… _perfect_. She even put the other shinobi villages in—Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, Tsunagakure in the Land of Wind, Morigakure, Amegakure, and even out over the water, in the Land of Waves, Kirigakure!"

"Is that impressive?"

"_Jiro! Think about it! She went to all of these places herself and charted them! She has to be the best there is in hidden intelligence gathering!_"

Jiro cocked his head to one side. "So she's good at drawing a map…?"

"_She's a genius!_"

"Well," Jiro folded his arms back. "Where to, next? We have all we need to go to your place. What's stopping us?"

Akito's expression flattened. "_You._"

"_Me?!_"

"I need to take you somewhere away from me. I don't even know why you refused her offer! You'd be better off!" His expression went dreamy. "Or she could've taken me!"

Jiro puffed out his cheeks. "Akito_-kun_! I'm staying with you!"

Akito studied the map. "Maybe we can find refuge in Amegakure, a place to stay and a hot meal to eat." He looked at Jiro. "Jiro! Change into your mo—" he got a serious glare from Jiro, causing him to change tunes. "—_Tailed Beast _form. It'll be faster than walking."

"Right!" Jiro took a few steps away. "Matatabi!" he called. He made his transition from human to Two Tails and roared a prideful roar.

With that, they made their journey toward Amegakure—the Village Hidden in the Rain.

*Meeting! Forest Sprite of the Senju END*


	4. Chapter 4

Tia looked back, watching Jiro transform into Matatabi. She gazed in awe of just how majestic Matatabi looked and was equally impressed with Jiro's ability to summon her power. Thinking back to her visiting Morigakure, Jiro wasn't able to control her power at all and was just her vessel. This was only two years ago, a day before her twenty-first birthday.

_She visited Morigakure as a part of her charting the Ninja World. She was really only outside the village limits, near the Hotarubi Forest that bordered Morigakure and a neighboring civilian village of farmers and ranchers. The mountain that Morigakure sat on was not the tallest, but it was up there. Some of the less sloped areas were even good for farming and Tia made many notes on them._

_She caught Jiro, age seventeen, lying in a tree, mumbling complaints about being blamed for fires that were not his fault or that "they needed to change." She hid behind a tree trunk to observe him from a distance and not be discovered._

_She would poke her head out and see him make a fireball and release it into the air. The humidity of the forest made it difficult for Fire Chakra Nature to set things ablaze, but it made a gorgeous sight to behold as the flame died into sparks. He would make an entire pyrotechnic display with his Fire Chakra and laugh childishly at his creations' beauty. _

_She edge closer, trying to get a view when suddenly a voice called from behind her. "If you're going to just stand there, do it somewhere less dangerous."_

_She jumped in exasperation, not from having been caught, but having been told it was dangerous to be there. "I'll have you know," she corrected. "I am a very respected Ninja!"_

_Jiro rubbed her head playfully, running his fingers through her red hair. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before and not just from kids."_

_"Tia just told you she is no kid!"_

_"Well Jiro's heard that before, so he's not gonna believe it!" He had been the first person to talk so superior to her and was the first person who refused to even humor her claims at being a High Class Ninja, given her childish appearance.. _

_"Tia is getting angry!" she shouted._

_"Jiro is still not caring! Tia should know Jiro isn't like anyone else."_

_Tia made a few hand signs and wrapped Jiro in Tree roots. This, as she would discover, awakened a dark chakra in Jiro's body. She began to taunt him. "Tia is a Wood Style master and can outclass even Kage Class Shinobi. You're no different from anyone else Tia has met!" Then she sensed it—a rage deep in Jiro's heart began to emerge. Jiro's eyes would never have revealed it, but he harbored something terrible and Tia had just set it off._

_Jiro began to flail and warn her about getting to safety, but she only grew more and more upset at him. She protested, "Tia just told Ji-Ji about being a strong Kunoichi! You still refuse to recognize that?"_

_The dense Chakra seeped through him, growing more ominous as it built up. Tia gazed in awe as the creature that had formed around Jiro took form. Matatabi, the Two Tailed, Odd Eyed Cat was standing before her, letting her heavy, violent breathing tell the tale of her mood. Tia backed away, realizing the weight of Jiro's warnings. _He's, _she thought, _aJinchuriki! He was trying to summon this beast! _At the time, Matatabi was not as calm as present day. She was a wild cat that wanted to play with her prey before killing it, and Tia was the next target. _

_As Matatabi backed Tia into a corner, Jiro began to call to her. "Don't run! She'll only chase you down! Stay still!"_

_"Easy for you to say! You're not the one looking at those sharp claws!"_

_"Just relax! Don't be alarmed! Just remain calm!"_

_"I'll try!" She backed away into a tree, too terrified to weave hand signs._

_Matatabi began to flail and carry on, as though a force of strong will was fighting her back. _How,_ Tia thought_, the only other being present beside her and Tia was Matatabi's host, but he didn't display any ability to control Matatabi before now!

_In only a few minutes, Jiro had returned to his human form, exhausted. He collapsed at Tia's feet. She looked down at him, seeing violent wounds, as though he had been fighting the Two Tails all that time. "You're a strange one, Ji-Ji_-kun_… but you saved Tia, so you can't be all bad."_

Remembering that day brought a smile on her face. Remembering the smile he gave her as he slipped out of consciousness and his words, "I hope the Legendary Ninja doesn't start fearing cats!" was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

Leaving Jiro alone with Akito was definitely hard, but she knew Jiro was in good hands as far as a person he could count on as a loyal friend. She would have stayed with them, too, but given her status as a Runaway Nin, she could not risk her discovery for only possible romance. So, she cleared her mind and moved on, deciding not to look back or say goodbye, only leave with her words etched in their minds.

*Chapter 4: A Wild Cat-Boy and a Little Girl END*


End file.
